This invention relates to a means and method for storing aircraft. More particularly, this invention relates to a means for high density, low cost storage of aircraft wherein the aircraft are stored on spaced apart frame means and in vertically stacked relationship.
In the prior art, aircraft storage is costly due to the large amount of floor space required to store an aircraft. When a plurality of aircraft are stored side by side, only a limited number may be placed in a given area because of the wing span of the aircraft, since the wings of adjacent aircraft must be kept spaced apart.
According to the present invention, a support frame means is provided having support braces or portions thereon for supporting a lifting pallet. The lifting pallet includes means for guiding and supporting the wheels of an aircraft so that the aircraft may be positioned on the pallet and the pallet and aircraft lifted, as for example with a forklift or the like, and placed on top of the support frame means so that a plurality of aircraft may be stored in vertically stacked relationship. Accordingly, at least twice as many aircraft may be stored with the present invention as can be stored in the same space according to prior art methods. Further, the present invention enables the wings of adjacent aircraft to overlap, thus enabling the aircraft to be placed closer together in side-by-side relationship.